All-terrain vehicles, or ATVs, are a popular recreation vehicle. These vehicles provide an effective form of travel over adverse terrain that is impassable to many larger vehicles such as pickup trucks and SUVs. ATVs, however, are not practical to drive long distances to a preferred riding trail. This issue results in owners and operators transporting ATVs to the area of intended use by utilizing a pickup truck, or a trailer towed by a pickup or SUV.
In many places it is not uncommon to see ATVs loaded into or onto the bed of a pickup or being towed behind pickup or SUV on a trailer. Occasionally, and dangerously, some people choose to tow an ATV on a trailer behind a camp trailer. This dual trailer setup can be unpredictable and dangerous when driven in non-ideal conditions. Further, the use of a separate ATV trailer can add significant cost to an already expensive hobby.
When an ATV is loaded into the bed of a pickup, a single ATV occupies the entirety of the pickup bed. This configuration often prevents the use of the trailer hitch located beneath the bed as the tailgate has to be left down. Another current method is to have a raised flat bed that allows two ATVs to sit side by side, overhanging the sides of the pickup causing potential hazards when passing objects or other vehicles. The side by side configuration makes the whole vehicle dangerously top heavy.